


pick me up

by jeongham



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short n cheesy ;))), this is so bad gsjdjf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongham/pseuds/jeongham
Summary: pick up lines r annoying





	1. hansol initiates

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy <3

"Hey, Seungkwan. Did you sit in sugar? Cause you got a sweet ass."

Seungkwan rolled his eyes at Hansol's futile attempt to charm him and flicked through the television channels for what must have been the gazillionth time.

"Does your ass have Allstate insurance? If not, I can put it in good hands," Hansol snorted at himself. "Ay baby, your body is 60% water and I'm thirsty."

"Are you ever gonna stop?"

Hansol scooted closer to him on the couch and whispered breathily into his ear, "You've got something on your face..."

Seungkwan inhaled and prepared to let out an enormous sigh in response to however the end of this disgustingly cheesy line came out, but before he could exhale, Hansol pecked him on the cheek. Seungkwan choked.

"Just what I thought. My lips," Hansol muttered as he flung an arm around Seungkwan's frozen shoulders.

Seungkwan definitely wasn't blushing at these ridiculous lines. They sounded stupid and childish. Maybe the thermostat turned itself up somehow and the heat was getting to him.

"Hey baby, do you like pudding? Because I'll be pudding my-"

"Oh my gosh, stop! I know that one! Don't say that!" 

Seungkwan pulled a nauseous face and frantically scooted away to bury himself in the edge of the couch. Hansol grinned and slid over to push himself up against Seungkwan, slinging an arm back around him.

"Seungkwan, guess what my shirt's made of."

Seungkwan stared expressionless at the television. 

"Ugh," Hansol groaned, and pinching his shirt between his fingers, he announced, "It's boyfriend material."

Seungkwan sighed again, turning to frown at Hansol's smug expression.

"Shut up," Seungkwan demanded, exasperated. 

"Make me," Hansol's grin grew wider.

Closing his eyes, Seungkwan leaned in and pressed his lips against his persistent flirt's.


	2. boo strikes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol revenge

"Hey, Hansol..." Seungkwan crooned as he slid his arms around Hansol's neck from behind the couch.

"What?" Hansol jumped a little.

"Are you google? Because you're everything I've been searching for."

"Oh my gosh," Hansol groaned, fumbling to pinch Seungkwan's cheek. 

Wriggling out of his reach, Seungkwan flopped onto the couch beside him. Their arms clumsily snaked around each other and Seungkwan laid his head on Hansol's shoulder.

"I must be a snowflake," Seungkwan mumbled, fingers fiddling with the hem of Hansol's shirt, "because I've fallen for you."

He could hear Hansol's throat rumbling as he groaned yet again. Feeling encouraged, he continued with his onslaught of disgustingly cheesy coquetry.

"Your lips look awfully lonely. Would they like to meet mine?" 

"No." 

Seungkwan pouted. He hadn't expected any negative reactions.

"Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back," Seungkwan turned to gaze at Hansol, who gave him the stink eye.

"You're lame," Hansol muttered, cheeks flushed.

"Hey! This is payback for the other day," Seungkwan dangled his arms around Hansol's neck.

Pouting again, Seungkwan asked, "Do you have a sunburn? Or are you always this hot?"

"If I kiss you, will you shut up?" 

"Maybe."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment until Seungkwan broke the silence: "Well?"

Hansol's cheeks burned and quickly he squinted his eyes shut, leaning forward. Giggling, Seungkwan jerked away. 

Hansol's eyes shot open and his jaw dropped, "Wh- Why'd you do that? What the heck? I-"

Seungkwan laughed again and pecked Hansol's lips. 

"Ugh. Thank god," Hansol sighed, head thunking onto the back of the couch.

"Oh please, that wasn't even a kiss. Plus, I kissed you. You didn't kiss me, you chicken."


End file.
